Heroes of the Prophecy: Timmy and Danny
by heroes1202
Summary: Timmy Turner and Danny Fenton meet together in Amity Park when the Destructinator returns and is after Timmy! Set five years after "Wishology" and set in same time line following "Phantom Planet". Timmy X Trixie and Danny X Sam.
1. Ch 1: Return of Evil

**_Heroes of the Prophecy: Timmy and Danny_**

**_Chapter 1: Return of Evil_**

A few years has passed since Timmy Turner and his Fairies fought against the Darkness and saved the universe from it's destruction. Even with the Darkness defeated and the planets safe, Timmy now focuses on another problem. And that was trying to advance his relationship with Trixie Tang, the popular girl at school who he had a crush on since kindergarden. Today, Timmy was in junior high, preparing for a field trip with his friends Chester and A.J. On his backpack was Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in keychain form. Today, Timmy is 15 years old, going on 16. Also, Poof was now 5 years old.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this field trip all week!" Timmy cheered. Chester chuckled.

"Yeah. I know! I can't believe the principal ACTUALLY got us to have a field trip to Amity Park to see Fenton Works." Chester said.

"I was actually reading about Fenton Works a bit and did you know they're one of the world renoun experts on ghost study and...?" A.J. said before Timmy cut him off with his nagging.

"Who cares? I'm just glad we get to have a weekend off from homework." Timmy said. Chester gasped.

"Wait. We're going to be gone for the WHOLE weekened? But I only packed enough snacks for today!" Chester exclaimed. Timmy chuckled.

"Relax guys. I totally came prepared with enough for all three of us." Timmy said. At that point, he winked to Cosmo and Wanda, who magically poofed up food in Timmy's backpack.

"Phew. Thanks Timmy. In all my preparations for today's field trip, I actually forgot myself." A.J. said. Timmy chuckled. Just then, he saw Trixie passing him by. Like Timmy, she was also nearing her teenage years.

"Oh. There's Trixie. Trixie! Hey!" Timmy called. Trixie glanced at Timmy, only to look away again and head into the crowd. Timmy sighed.

"Dude, she hasn't really said much to you since we were in Crocker's old class. Get over it." Chester said. Timmy sighed.

"I know. But, I really think we'd be able to make something happen." Timmy said. A.J. groaned.

"Just face it Timmy. NOTHING could happen between you and Trixie. It's just not possible." A.J. said. Just then, the buses pulled up and everyone stepped onboard. Timmy sighed and followed his friends. But what really shocked him was that he saw his own dad driving one of the buses!

"D....Dad?! You're here too?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Of course son! I TOLD you I got a new job that would let me see you more often." Dad said. Timmy groaned and swatted his face.

"You didn't tell me it would be being a bus driver!" Timmy shouted. Dad looked stupidly into his reflection the visor.

"Ehhh....I didn't?" he said. Timmy groaned and took a seat. However, he didn't expect that his seat was directly across from Trixie. Also on the bus was Tootie, Chester, A.J, Francis, Sanjay and Elmer. Timmy looked back to the bus behind him and saw Crocker was driving it. He chuckled.

"At least Crocker got demoted from his teaching career and was forced to become a bus driver too. Now I don't have to see him for a teacher anymore." Timmy chuckled. Crocker saw Timmy's smug face and growled.

"Look at him. Acting all smug and confident. Well, Timmy Turner, let's see how YOU like it...when I finally get my hands on your....FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker exclaimed as he punctured the front of the bus. Even with Crocker's moment of insanity, the field trip began and the buses were off. As they traveled, the scene changes to Amity Park the same day. In the skies above Amity Park was a lone teenaged boy with a ghostly tail. It was Danny Fenton as Danny Phantom.

"Phew. Nothing like a day to get out of the house and just take a chill through town. And the best part is that now that my parents know about my secret, I don't have to worry about them worrying about me." Danny said. As he flew, he carelessly collided into a flying news helicopter and was spotted by the camera man and a reporter.

"Hey! It's Danny Phantom!" the camera man exclaimed. Danny groaned.

"Listen guys. I KNOW you wanted to interview me for a while now, but get over it! I said no." Danny said.

"Aw come on kiddo! Why not? You're a big, BIG hero!" the reporter shouted. Danny shook his finger.

"I said no and that is that! Now...if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." Danny said. He flew off but quickly looked back to see them following him.

"Come on Phantom! How about a quick little interview for your fans? Huh? Any words for the fans?" he shouted. Danny looked back.

"Yeah. I've got something to say." Danny said. As they looked on, he quickly went intangible and flew off.

"Try and catch me if ya can!" Danny laughed. The camera man had no idea where Danny was as he feverishly looked around for him.

"Sorry sir. Uhhh....we lost him." the camera man said. The reporter growled.

"Oh DARN it!" he shouted. Danny went tangible again as he was now alone again. Just then, he got a phone call on his cell and picked up.

"Hello?" Danny asked. It was Sam.

"Hey Danny. Me and Tucker were gonna go over to the movies to check out what was new. Wanna come?" Sam asked. Danny laughed.

"Sure! Why not. In fact, I'm probably going to be passing over you any moment. I'll be there in a flash." Danny said. But just as his call ended, he was attacked by a lone blast.

"Whoa!" Danny shouted. The blast missed him but struck his cell phone.

"Hey! What's the deal?!" Danny shouted. He looked up to see a newly rebuilt Destructinator, back to his Eliminator size, wearing a black leather coat and sunglasses.

"I found you at last....Timmy Turner!" he shouted. For some stupid reason, his scanners made him believe Danny's facial features was a teenaged Timmy.

"What? No. I'm not Timmy Turner. I'm Danny, Danny Phantom." Danny said. But the Eliminator wasn't buying it as he started firing at Danny.

"Hey! Watch it! Yikes!" Danny shouted. He flew off with the Eliminator chasing him from behind. Down below, the buses from Dimmsdale were just beginning to enter after their hour long ride. Trixie kept eyeing at Timmy before looking away. Next to her was Veronica.

"Trixie? Something wrong?" Veronica asked. She looked at Timmy looking dully out the window of the bus.

"Oh. It's...nothing." Trixie said. Veronica sighed.

"Come on. After Chad and Brad had to transfer schools, you've been weirdly watching Timmy like a timid bookworm. What is wrong?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know. Something about Timmy....it's just, like, there's something about him I can't ignore." Trixie said. Veronica patted Trixie's shoulder.

"Then go on. Go sit next to him. He doesn't have his friends with him. No one's stopping you." Veronica said. She pushed Trixie towards Timmy's seat and she ended up bumping into him.

"Oh. Hi Timmy." Trixie said. Timmy looked at Trixie blushing.

"Uhh....hi Trixie." Timmy said. Just then, Poof saw something and gasped.

"Uhh....Timmy?" Poof muttered. Timmy looked out the window and gasped. He saw the Destructinator chasing after Danny in the sky.

"What the? HE's back?!" Timmy exclaimed. Trixie glanced up at Destructinator and gasped.

"Uhhh.....Timmy?" Trixie asked nervously. Danny was firing back at the Destructinator with blast after blast. But the Destructinator sucked up his blasts and used them back at him. One struck Danny hard and he went crashing down to the streets. The bus drivers saw the Destructinator and gasped as it suddenly came down at Danny and slammed him hard into the ground. His impact shook the ground and caused the buses to veer off course.

"Gah! I wish we were out of this bus!" Timmy shouted. His fairies heard his wish and safely warped him out of the bus and onto the streets. Timmy saw the Destructinator grabbing Danny by his neck. Just then, Tucker and Sam came rushing over.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed. Danny groaned.

"Sam! Tucker! Stay....Stay back! This guy's....too strong!" Danny groaned. The Destructinator laughed.

"So, how does it feel being on the losing end for a change....chosen one? After you blew me up, you thought you saw the last of me. Well, let's say I was able to "gather myself" again....and now, I'm out to GET you!" Destructionator laughed. But suddenly, he got a trash can lunged at him. He looked and saw Timmy.

"Hey! Stupid-nator! I'm over here!" Timmy shouted. Destructinator looked between him and Danny before recognizing Timmy's voice.

"Okay. I don't know HOW I mistook this for you but....I've got you NOW Turner!" Destructinator shouted. But before he could attack, Danny fired a sneak attack at him from behind.

"All right you stupid bucket of bolts! I don't get what you're doing here or WHY you even attacked me to begin with....but it's time for me to start being more aggresive now!" Danny shouted. He took a deep breath before letting loose a loud ghostly wail.

"What the?! Gah!" Destructinator shouted. The ghostly wail struck him and sent him flying back into a building.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I wish the Destructinator was gone!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo and Wanda changed into fairy form and worked fast to send the Destructinator away with a poof. Danny sighed.

"Phew. Finally." Danny sighed. He dropped to his knees and reverted back. Sam, Tucker and Timmy came rushing over.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Tucker exclaimed. Danny groaned.

"Yeah. I'm cool." Danny said. He looked at Timmy's feet and looked up at his face.

"Hi. I'm Timmy Turner. Sorry about that." Timmy said. Timmy helped Danny up and he groaned.

"So, YOU'RE Timmy Turner? That's what psycho nut was saying back there when he was chasing me." Danny said.

"Yeah. I don't know how he thought you were me, but.....I hope you're all right." Timmy said. Danny sighed.

"Well, I greatly appreciate you getting rid of him. Thanks. By the way, I'm Danny." Danny said. Timmy smiled and shook Danny's hand. However, Cosmo gasped.

"Uhhh....Timmy? We've got a bit of a BAD thing going on." Cosmo said. Wanda gasped.

"That's right. They....They saw us!" Wanda gasped.

"No. I meant THAT!" Cosmo shouted. Timmy and Wanda looked back and gasped. When Timmy was poofed out of the bus, Trixie was caught with him and she saw everything! She stared surprisingly at Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Timmy....what's going on....?" Trixie asked.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Ch 2: The Meeting

**_Heroes of the Prophecy: Timmy and Danny_**

**_Chapter 2: The Meeting_**

With the Eliminator sent away and Timmy's secret accidentally exposed to Trixie again, along with Danny Fenton and friends, he decided to sit down with them and explain everything that just happened.

"So, these are....fairies?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Cosmo and Wanda said.

"And they grant your every wish? Dude. That's just too cool!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well, not really. We do HAVE rules to what Timmy can wish for." Wanda said. Timmy nodded.

"But, please guys, it's REALLY important that you keep this a secret and act like you don't know. Because, if Jorgen found out...." Timmy said.

"Jorgen. You said he's this really big, muscular fairy, right?" Danny asked. Timmy nodded.

"Yeah. If he found out YOU knew of Cosmo or Wanda, he would...." Timmy said before a loud "TURNER!" broke his sentence. Suddenly, in a small explosion, Jorgen appeared with his mighty wand.

"Probably appear like that in front of me and take my fairies away." Timmy stuttered. Everyone but Timmy gasped.

"All right Jorgen. You caught me." Timmy said.

"Eh? Never mind that. We've got a bigger problem!" Jorgen exclaimed. Timmy suddenly realized, from shock, that Jorgen didn't know about Timmy's secret being blown.

"Really? What kind of problem?" Timmy asked.

"A really BIG one! I just saw an Eliminator attack Fairy World a while ago and made off with some of our magic wands! Have you seen it?" Jorgen asked. Timmy nodded and Jorgen groaned.

"Well, did you try and stop him at least?" Jorgen asked. Timmy shook his head and Jorgen groaned again.

"But wait. It's not just any Eliminator. It's that Destructinator that tried to destroy everyone with the bomb stuffed planet." Timmy said. Sam looked confusingly at the ground.

"Our planet...stuffed with bombs?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember anything like that." Tucker said. Jorgen suddenly eyed Timmy's friends.

"Ooh, I think Jorgen found out." Cosmo muttered. But Jorgen still didn't remember of Timmy's exposed secret.

"WHO are you?" Jorgen asked. Timmy chuckled nervously.

"Oh, them? They're my new friends. This is Sam, Tucker and Danny. And, I think you remember Trixie..." Timmy said. Jorgen scratched his chin.

"Fine. Timmy Turner, you and your friends must find that Eliminator and get back the wands before he does untold damage to this world OR Fairy World!" Jorgen shouted.

"All right Jorgen! You can count on me! If I stopped him before, I can stop him again! After all, I'm the chosen one." Timmy said. Jorgen nodded and went back to Fairy World to continue the search.

"Phew. That was close." Danny sighed.

"So, I really was with you the last time this happened.....but can't remember a thing?" Trixie asked. Timmy glanced at her and nodded.

"Yep. Jorgen wiped your memory CLEAN of anything having to do with us fairies." Cosmo said.

"But now, Jorgen is counting on all of us to find the Eliminator and stop him." Wanda said. But just then, a bus came by with Timmy's dad at the wheel. He stopped the bus and stepped out. With him was Jack and Maddie, Danny's parents.

"Son! There you are!" Jack and Dad exclaimed. Cosmo and Wanda quickly returned to Timmy's keychains before they were spotted. Jack and Maddie hugged Danny while Timmy was embraced in a tight hug by his dad.

"Do you know how worried I was?! How could you suddenly vanish like that and leave me worrying about you like that?!" Dad shouted. Timmy chuckled.

"Sorry dad. Me and Trixie kinda leaped out of the back of the bus just as the tremors hit. We're sorry for worrying you." Timmy said.

"Well, at least you're all fine. Come on. We can rejoin your tour group back at Fenton Works." Maddie said.

"Yeah! Then I can finally show you kids the wonder and amazing facts about ghosts!" Jack added. As they boarded the bus, Danny groaned.

"Let me guess. Embarrassing father?" Timmy asked. Danny nodded.

"Embarrassing dad." Danny said. The bus doors closed and everyone returned to Fenton Works, where Timmy was back with Chester and A.J. However, the Destructinator was not finished with Timmy yet. Finding the empty home that was once Vlad Plasmius', he secretly entered into the basement and found his ghost portal. He grinned and entered through the portal doorway.

"So, Turner has some new friends. And one of them has a special power, ghost energy, according to my sensors. Well, TWO can play at that game." he said. Inside the ghost world, he drifted effortlessly through the space, spying all kinds of ghosts around him.

"And there seem to be plenty of ghosts for me to use." he said. Suddenly, the Destructinator was attacked by one of the ghosts, Skulker. He aimed his wrist blaster at Destructinator's face.

"I don't know who you are, but let's just say there's something about you that doesn't seem trusting. Plus, there can only be ONE super powered ghost with a metal body around here!" Skulker shouted. The Destructinator's eyes glowed red as he sucked up Skulker's right hand completely!

"Hey! What did you...?!" Skulker shouted. Suddenly, the Destructinator's hands morphed into twins of Skulker's hands and fired rapid laser blasts at him.

"This can't be! Those are MY laser cannons! How did you get them?!" Skulker shouted. The Destructinator grinned.

"I am an Eliminator, agent of the once powerful Darkness. I can take weapons from my foes and integrate them into my arsenal. How's THAT for a neat little skill?" Destructinator said. But suddenly, he was struck in the back of his head by Ember's guitar. Holding it was Ember herself.

"So what? You pick on one ghost in here, you mess with ALL of us!" Ember called. She played a loud tune on her guitar and struck Destructinator before he was attacked by a sudden appearance from Technus. Soon enough, ghosts began to surround him and most of them were Skulker, Ember, the Box Ghost, Technus, Desiree, Johnny, Young Blood, Penelope, Walker Prince Aragon and many other ghosts. But the Destructinator rotated his head and adjusted his lenses.

"Come on. Try me." he said. The ghosts all yelled and came at him with powers ready and attacked. But quick as an eye, he took the stolen wands and sucked them up. His hand now became the dark wand again.

"I wish you would all freeze!" he shouted. The magic went off and all the ghosts froze in place. Whatever attacks they launched were frozen also, before being sucked up by the Destructinator's mouth.

"Oh.....is this bad?" Technus asked. Skulker nodded as the Destructinator unleashed a powerful energy wave from him and it knocked back all the ghosts. He laughed as he suddenly gained a pitch black "D" logo on his chest.

"Finally. Now I have ghost energy AND magic! Now Turner has NO chance of defeating me!" Destructinator laughed. The ghosts groaned as they felt weak and powerless.

"What...What just happened?" Box Ghost groaned.

"I don't know. But...I think we're in trouble." Skulker groaned. The Destructinator suddenly wished for a ghost containment chamber and he ended up getting a black and red version of Danny's Fenton Thermos, which he used to suck up all the energy drained ghosts!

"I'll just keep THIS for later." Destructinator said as he inhaled the thermos and his eyes glowed red.

"Now then, it's PAYBACK time chosen one. Time for you to see the REAL Darkness." Destructinator said. But behind him, he saw something swirling around like a miniature portal and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said as he slowly approached it. Unknown to him, he seemed to miss Skulker, as he slowly tried to escape. Meanwhile, Danny, Timmy and their friends were having lunch together at Nasty Burger.

"Wow. So, you're really half ghost? So THAT'S why I saw you all black and white back there a while ago." Timmy said. Danny chuckled.

"Yep. Still, I don't get why that "Destructinator" guy thought I was you." Danny said. Timmy shrugged, but Trixie thought that it was because they had the same face almost.

"Hey. She's right. The only difference is your hair." Wanda said. Just then, Danny saw his old bully Dash enter.

"Uhh....hey Dash." Danny chuckled nervously. Instead of getting grabbed by Dash, he ended up with Dash giving him a noogie.

"Lucky you Fenton. You got to miss school because of this field trip group checking out your parent's lab." Dash said. Tucker and Sam sighed with relief.

"Yeah, well, them's the breaks Dash." Danny said. Dash walked off and went to take his order. But just as Danny took a bite of his burger, his ghost sense went off.

"Oh no." Danny groaned. Timmy asked what was up with Danny's blue breath.

"It's Danny's ghost sense. When ever he gets that, it means a ghost is nearby. But we usually don't know who." Sam said. They all veered out the window, but saw no ghost anywhere.

"Huh. Maybe it's a false alarm this time." Tucker said. But suddenly, the front doors to the Nasty Burger was blown clear off their hinges and were sent flying into a wall. They nearly struck Danny's teacher, Mr. Lancer, in the head!

"Chicken Soup for the Soul! What is going on?!" Mr. Lancer shouted. Everyone began fleeing in fear as in the smoke from the explosion, the Destructinator appeared. Danny and Timmy gasped.

"The Destructinator?!" they all shouted. Destructinator laughed and tilted his lenses.

"I'm back....TIMMY TURNER!" he shouted angrily.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	3. Ch 3: A Thrilling Battle

**_Heroes of the Prophecy: Timmy and Danny_**

**_Chapter 3: A Thrilling Battle_**

At the Nasty Burger, the Destructinator neared Timmy and his friends with his black wands ready. Timmy gasped, realizing they were too late to get the stolen wands back. Danny also noticed the black "D" on his chest.

"Uhh...Danny? When did he get that D on his chest?" Tucker asked. But before Danny could guess, the Destructinator wished for a "Timmy Turner squasher", only to get a giant malice on his right hand.

"Sweet." he said. He raised it high up and swung down. But Timmy and the others broke away in time to avoid the Destructinator's attack. He growled and eyed Timmy fleeing the scene.

"Man! I forgot how annoying this kid is." Destructinator groaned. Outside, Danny quickly went ghost as Timmy wished for Cosmo and Wanda as light sabers.

"Timmy! What do I do?" Poof asked.

"Just hang back Poof. This is gonna get ugly." Timmy said. Suddenly, the wall exploded and the Destructinator stepped out from the smoke.

"Well, you'd better start making things "ugly", because here he comes!" Sam shouted. Admist the fleeing patrons, Maddie and Jack saw the Destructinator coming towards them.

"Danny! Hang on Danny!" Jack shouted. Timmy lunged for him and engaged in a close sword fight with Destructinator after he wished for a sword of his own. He managed to knock Cosmo out of Timmy's hand, but he used Wanda to slash his sword hand right off his wrist.

"Oh yeah? I wish YOU had cement shoes!" Destructinator groaned. Using his magic, he encased Timmy's feet in solid cement. Timmy gasped.

"Gah! Not good! Not good!" Timmy shouted. He tried to free himself but the Dimensionator sprouted a new hand and grabbed Timmy by the head.

"Hands off those kids robot dork!" Jack shouted. He whipped out the Fenton Grappler and fired at Destructinator, trapping him in a net.

"Ha! Not so easy wishing up stuff now, huh? Fairies hate being trapped in nets." Timmy said. But the Dimensionator's hand turned into his blaster and blew a hole in the net large enough for him to tear himself free.

"Oh. Right. It ONLY works with butterfly nets." Timmy groaned. The Destructinator eyed Jack and Maddie.

"I wish you two would stay "solid"!" Destructinator shouted. Granting his wish, it ended with Danny's parents encased in rock!

"Mom! Dad! NO!" Danny shouted. He growled and attacked the Destructinator with a ferocious burst of ecto blasts. The attacks hit dead center and drove him directly into the wall of Nasty Burger.

"I wish Danny's parents weren't trapped anymore!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo and Wanda quickly made the wish and freed them from their rock prison. However, a lone shot from the smoke of Danny's attacks was coming at Timmy!

"Timmy! Look out!" Trixie shouted. She leaped in the way and took the strike, getting knocked down.

"Trixie!" Timmy shouted. He wished Cosmo was a hammer and Cosmo worked quickly to free Timmy's feet. Timmy hurried to Trixie.

"Trixie! Trixie! Are you all right?!" Timmy asked. From afar, Chester and A.J. were watching the whole thing from the corner of a building. Inside Trixie's mind, her memories of the events with the Darkness began coming back to her. Trixie groaned and opened her eyes just as the Destructinator was stepping out from the smoke.

"Time to get this over with. I'm really getting tired of having to constantly fight you Turner." Destructinator said. He wished for a giant "Timmy Turner extermination device" and soon had a giant anvil hovering directly over Timmy, Danny and friends.

"Bye bye kid." he said with a smug grin. But right as he was going to drop it, he got attacked from behind and he accidentally sent the anvil flying away. They all looked to see Skulker.

"Skulker?!" Danny shouted.

"Well, I guess you already know about this guy too. He suddenly came into the Ghost Zone and somehow stole our powers. He's already got most of the ghosts inside a thermos inside of him!" Skulker growled. His hand was still broken from the Destructinator sucking it up, as Danny saw it sparking.

"Well, well, one little ghost got away. Don't matter. I've got ghost energy and magic, enough ammunition to completely eliminate you all." Destructinator said. But just as he was about to demonstrate his ghostly powers, he was attacked from above by someone else. Everyone looked up and saw Vlad!

"Vlad? Vlad Plasmius?!" Danny shouted.

"What's HE doing here?!" Jack gasped. Vlad yelled and fired a powerful blast at the Destructinator, sending him flying far away with a single shot.

"How DARE you! I return home to find that YOU have been sneaking around my old lab! Well, I'll teach you to mess with my property!" Vlad shouted. He created four duplicates and fired blasts at Destructinator all at once. He groaned and was sent skidding across the ground.

"How....How'd you do that?!" Destructinator asked. All four Vlad's laughed.

"It's my specialty. So, what can YOU do bucket of bolts?" Vlad asked. Suddenly, the Destructinator went intangible and seeped into the dirt.

"What the?! He can turn intangible too? Where is he?!" Danny shouted. Everyone looked around for him, only for him to appear behind one of Vlad's clones and sucked it up. He gained the Vlad clone's powers and successfully made five copies of himself!

"Well, I guess I can do something like THIS!" he shouted. With a roar, he struck Vlad hard from behind with a powerful blast from his fist. It struck the real Vlad and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Now I wish you would..." Destructinator said before Timmy wished for a blaster rifle. He looked back and was struck by a powerful energy blast from the blaster, sending the Destructinator flying clear out of sight and eventually too far away to come back.

"Phew. That was close. Dude, what is that guy's deal?" Tucker asked. Suddenly, Jorgen arrived with wand in hand. He was only sad to see the Destructinator was already gone.

"Oh darn it! I missed him again! Turner! Where is he? Where did he go?" Jorgen asked. Timmy pointed in the direction he was sent flying and Jorgen groaned. Trixie groaned and held her head.

"Trixie? You all right?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy? I...I think I'm starting to remember someting. A big black dark vortex....you getting sucked into it....the Eliminators...." Trixie groaned. Jorgen looked questionably at Trixie, quickly figuring out that Trixie somehow regained her erased memories.

"Wait. Trixie DID get attacked by the Destructinator earlier. Could it be possible that he used a magical blast and it somehow brought back her erased memories?" Wanda asked.

"Very possible. But I thought that when I wipe someone's memory, it STAYS wiped." Jorgen said. Just then, Chester and A.J. came walking over to everyone as Jack and Maddie suddenly saw Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy spied both of them.

"Oh great. Not again." Timmy groaned. Meanwhile, the Destructinator was emerging from a lake. His body was sparking and crackling from the powerful hit he took from Timmy. His lenses were also destroyed.

"Curse that k...k...k...k...ki...ki...kid." he groaned as his voice skipped. He groaned and rattled his head.

"I'll get y....y....you Tur....Tur...Turn....Turner." Destructinator said with his voice skipping again. Using whatever power he could muster left, he morphed into his flying mode and took off in search of a place to recover.

"I don't get it. What can I do to beat that snot nosed Turner kid? How can it be this hard to beat a kid?" he thought. Suddenly, he remembered the strange energy spiral he found inside the ghost zone and grinned. Back in Amity Park, Jack and Maddie safely brought everyone to Fenton Works as Vlad was recovering also.

"All right Plasmius, why are you here?" Danny asked. Vlad sighed.

"Like I said previously, I came back to Amity Park hoping to make a new life. But, I come home to see that someone had broke in and used the ghost portal in my lab. My security cameras, surprisingly still active, revealed that robot..." Vlad said.

"You mean the Destructinator?" Timmy asked. Vlad nodded.

"That got me so mad that I had to get even. But...I don't understand it. How did that thing get my powers from sucking up one of my clones?" Vlad asked. Timmy explained what the Destructinator was capable of and Skulker figured that was why he sucked him his hand.

"With ghost energy, all these weapons AND magic, I think this guy's more dangerous than he ever was." Timmy said. The fairies had an easy time believing that.

"Well, even so, we're not letting you go in there without us Timmy. We're best pals." Chester said.

"Chester's right. I, for one, am not gonna stand aside while my best friend fights some super powerful robot without me providing any kind of support I can." A.J. said. Timmy smiled.

"Thanks guys." Timmy said. Meanwhile, Jazz had quickly fallen in love with Poof's cuteness.

"Oh! You are such a cutie! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Jazz squealed. Danny groaned and looked away. After searching, the Destructinator finally found a place to hide out. It was in Vlad's library, the same place he came to earlier.

"I never thought I'd meet the master of this house. But he's bound to have some good books about how to beat a snot nosed little punk like Turner." Destructinator said. He raided the library, looking through Vlad's book. But when he came across a certain one, his smile worsened as he read through it's pages. He laughed as his voice echoed in the library.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	4. Ch 4: Darkness Rises Again

**_Heroes of the Prophecy: Timmy and Danny_**

**_Chapter 4: Darkness Rises Again_**

As the Destructinator's evil laugh continued, Timmy was still very concerned about him even showing up at all. All Timmy could think about now was how he thought, for sure, the Destructinator was destroyed after sucking up all the bombs stuffed into Earth and then exploded. Timmy sighed as Trixie watched feeling concerned.

"This is bad. I don't think I ever saw Timmy this glum before." Chester said.

"Yeah. And usually, he was only this glum when Crocker gave really hard homework or Francis beat the snot out of him." A.J. said. Wanda groaned in concern and patted Timmy.

"Cheer up Timmy. Things COULD be worse." Wanda said.

"Yeah! Like the Darkness could become the Darkness again, come back, tried to swallow us up again and could only be stopped by another super powerful, magical ancient wand or....oof!" Cosmo added until Wanda elbowed him.

"Besides, you've got us here to help. And your friends too." Wanda said. Danny rested his hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"She's right. Plus, with the two of us together, old rust brain won't stand a chance." Danny said. Timmy chuckled.

"Yeah. You're right." Timmy said. But back at Vlad's library, the Destructinator was hard at work. He was using his combined ghost energy and magical powers to create something using the energy he found in the ghost zone.

"All right. A little of this, add a touch of that....yes. Yes! I did it!" he exclaimed. He laughed as suddenly, a dark mist began growing around Vlad's home and raised towards the sky. But before it could form, the Destructinator capped it tightly in a miniature grenade shaped canister.

"Not yet my little friend. But soon...." Destructinator said. Back at Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie tried their best to repair Skulker's arm as Danny and Timmy began making an attack strategy for when the Destructinator might return.

"Okay, so what do we know about this guy so far?" Sam asked. Tucker began drawing a picture of Destructinator while pointing out what he was capable of.

"Well, by the looks of it, he can wish things up like magic, he can fly, plus he's able to use ghost energy and he copied Vlad's powers after sucking up one of his clones." Tucker said before setting the pencil down.

"There's something else. He's able to morph into this fly mode or something. He also has blasters that he swap out for his hands. The guy is, like, a walking tank of doom." Timmy said.

"Hmm. Given the details of how he works, I THINK I can find something that can cause him to overload and hopefully explode." A.J. said. But Timmy added that he could somehow pull himself together again, plus with Vlad's morphing powers, he could now duplicate himself.

"Wow. That's....I've got nothing. This guy just sounds impossible to beat." Danny said. Cosmo and Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Don't think that way though. I'm sure that if Timmy could defeat him once, he can do it again." Poof said. Timmy smiled and patted Poof's head.

"Thanks Poof. But, I wonder what he's doing right now." Timmy said. What the Destructinator was doing was using his newfound multiplying powers to produce clone after clone of himself! And each one was packing the same powers as their original. There must've been twenty Destructinators standing in the library with him!

"Ha! With these ghostly powers of reproduction, I won't be alone next time I go to face Turner. He'll have to deal with a gang of, no, an ARMY of me!" Destructinator laughed as he continued cloning himself.

"With this many of me, I'll not only finally eliminate the chosen one, but I'll have enough of me left over for total world domination!" Destructinator shouted. As he continued to duplicate, it went on to the early morning as outside Vlad's house was an entire army of Destructinator clones!

"Now my clones, now that you have been brought into this world, what WILL we do?" Destructinator announced.

"Eliminate the Chosen One and then...the WORLD!" they all roared. Destructinator cheered as his army did likewise. Back at Amity Park, everyone was preparing for their free roam of Amity Park before going home. Timmy and Danny were on high alert, keeping their eyes open for the Destructinator.

"We gotta find that guy before our field trip ends." Timmy said. Trixie was starting to feel uneasy inside, seeing Timmy anxious to finish the Destructinator.

"Timmy? Wait a second. I think...I think I should tell you something before it's too late." Trixie said. Timmy glanced at her.

"What is it Trixie?" he asked. Trixie looked away blushing before glancing back at Timmy. She only managed to say "I...." before the Destructinator arrived.

"Hold that! It's the Destructinator!" Timmy shouted. But they saw as more arrived.

"You mean Destructinators! He's duplicated himself!" Tucker shouted. They gasped as the Destructinator army was flying across the skies above Amity Park.

"Forget duplicating himself. He made an army of himself!" Wanda shouted. Timmy gasped, quickly reaching for a whistle. He blew it as Vlad and Jorgen hurried to the scene.

"Turner! What is it?! Has he....holy cow!" Jorgen exclaimed. Vlad gasped.

"Wow. I can make copies of myself, sure. But not THAT many!" Vlad shouted. The Destructinator army began raiding the city, tearing down buidlings and sucking people into the Darkness.

"Oh no! They're attacking! We've got to stop them!" Wanda exclaimed. Just then, one Destructinator laughed and landed behind Timmy. This one had a red cape on his back, symbolizing he was the original.

"How do you like it Timmy Turner? From where there was one of me, I have made an army of me. Now, we will be taking this city...as well as settle some old business between you and me." Destructinator said, narrowing his gaze.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you weren't counting on me and my friends! Come on guys! Let's get these guys!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo and Wanda poofed everyone a weapon and they went to war against the Destructinators as Timmy and Danny took on the leader.

"All right you bunch of robotic junk! Time to meet your maker!" Tucker shouted. He and Sam furiously blasted through a group of them as Jack and Maddie soon heard the commotion and saw the army.

"Oh my gosh! Jack! Look! That robot is back and it brought more of it!" Maddie exclaimed. Jack saw Danny and Timmy fighting the leader and went back for his Fenton Grappler.

"Well, come on Maddie! If we can hunt ghosts, we can surely catch us some robots." Jack said. He and Maddie charged into the fray as Destructinators were swarming all over the city. It wasn't long until they captured Paulina, Veronica, Dash, Mr. Lancer and Timmy's parents. But Trixie's constant blasts were reducing their numbers greatly. Jorgen unleashed a powerful magical blast and destroyed a crater sized group of Destructinators.

"Yes! We are winning! We are winning!" Jorgen shouted. But his cheers were cut short by more coming at them. But quick as a flash, Vlad multiplied and attacked.

"THAT should teach you to stay out of my house and off my property you crazy robot hooligans!" Vlad shouted. Skukler, having had his hand repaired, was joining in the fray and blasting down the army, heading for the leader. The lead Destructinator was having his hands full as he fought Danny in ghost mode and Timmy with Wanda and Cosmo as light sabers.

"Face it Destructinator! You could make up a MILLION of you and it still wouldn't stop us!" Timmy shouted. Danny glanced at Timmy after striking the Destructinator.

"Dude? Do NOT go giving him that idea." Danny said. The Destructinator wished for his "Turner crusher" and received two giant steel malice hands. But even with these, he couldn't hit Timmy or Danny. Danny unleashed a powerful ghostly wail and it sent him crashing through the buildings.

"D'oh! Curse those....rotten brats!" Destructinator groaned. As he rose from the rubble, he coughed up the black thermos. Danny gasped.

"That thermos. It....It looks just like the Fenton Thermos!" Danny exclaimed. He opened the cap and began sucking up the ghosts inside it. Timmy and Danny gasped.

"No! Don't!" they shouted. But it was too late. The Destructinator sucked up every last one and his ghostly energy was sky rocketing!

"Okay....this is bad." Timmy said. The Destructinator laughed as his power boost was making him even bigger!

"Timmy Turner! You cannot stop me this time! I have more power than you could POSSIBLY imagine! And now....allow me to reveal my secret weapon." he said. He coughed up the small grenade capsule and broke it open.

"Now....just watch." he said. As the particles rose into the sky, he used his magic and combined it by exerting ghost energy. The results were him creating another giant Darkness!

"The Darkness is back?!" Timmy shouted.

"Yes! I have found a way to create my own Darkness! And it couldn't be done without a mixture of ghostly energy and magic. So now, watch....as I use the power of the Darkness to swallow this entire planet and everyone standing on it!" Destructinator shouted. He laughed as a powerful wind began blowing across the city streets. It sucked up the other Destructinator clones while Timmy and Danny's friends were getting caught up in it.

"Agh! Where did that thing come from?!" Tucker shouted.

"I don't know! But hang onto something!" Sam shouted. Suddenly, Sam lost her footing and was flying straight towards the Darkness! But luckily, Jorgen poofed in and caught her and Tucker after he slipped.

"Hang on! We've got to...hold on!" Jorgen exclaimed. Timmy and Danny groaned as the power of the Darkness was sucking them closer. From afar, Trixie saw Timmy and gasped, having a horrible flashback to when Timmy sacrified himself to save them from the Darkness.

"Timmy! No!" Trixie screamed. Timmy wished for cement shoes and Cosmo quickly poofed him and Danny a pair. But just then, Trixie came rushing over and stepped in front of them.

"Trixie? What are you doing?!" Timmy shouted. The Destructinator eyed Trixie.

"Hey you big stupid robot! Don't bother taking Timmy! You want someone to be taken by the Darkness? Well, take me!" Trixie exclaimed. Timmy and Danny gasped.

"Trixie! NO!" Timmy screamed. The Destructinator scratched his chin.

"Hmm. Take the chosen one's girlfriend? Hmm. Well, all right. But only because YOU said so." Destructinator said. He fired a blast at Trixie and it sent her directly towards the Darkness!

"Trixie! No!" Timmy shouted. He wished his feet free and tried to grab Trixie's hand.

"Actually, forget that. I'm gonna let the Darkness have BOTH of ya!" Destructinator shouted. He grabbed Timmy and flung him at the Darkness. Everyone watched in fear as Timmy and Trixie were both sucked into the Darkness! Lightning flashed and the Destructinator laughed.

"No!" Danny shouted. He fired at his feet and set them free before flying into the Darkness.

"Danny! No!" Sam shouted. With their heroes gone, the Destructinator laughed.

"Now with THEM out of the picture, all of you worthless humans! Bow down to me! The Earth is MINE!" he declared as his evil laugh echoed across the city.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	5. Ch 5: The Big Final Finale Fight!

**_Heroes of the Prophecy: Timmy and Danny_**

**_Chapter 5: The Big Final Finale Fight!_**

Inside the swirling Darkness, Trixie and Timmy remained trapped as the Destructinator reigned destruction down on Amity Park.

"Trixie, I'm....I'm really sorry. I never wanted you to get involved like this. The Destructinator was my problem and my problem alone." Timmy said. Trixie glanced at Timmy.

"Don't say that. You couldn't help it. So what if he came back? I'm just glad that I got to remember how brave you really are." Trixie said. Timmy nodded.

"But just look down there...." Timmy said. From the opening, they watched as the Destructinator created more clones and sent them to rampage Amity Park. Everyone was being captured and not even Vlad or Chester and A.J. could stop them. Skulker was also captured in the process.

"Our friends are still fighting when we're up here. I never felt so pathetic!" Timmy groaned. Down below, Cosmo and Wanda tried to poof themselves to Timmy, but they couldn't.

"Wanda? What's gonna happen?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know! But we HAVE to get Timmy out of there!" Wanda exclaimed.

"What about Danny?! We just saw him fly into that thing too!" Tucker shouted. Wanda glanced up at the Darkness and started to worry about Timmy even more. Meanwhile, still inside the Darkness, Danny was flying through it's dark corridor while searching for Timmy and Trixie.

"Hey! Timmy! Trixie?! Anyone?!" Danny shouted. He groaned.

"This is no good. They could be ANYWHERE inside of this thing." Danny said. As he continued to search, he saw something swirling around in the vortex.

"Huh? What's that?" Timmy said. He flew over and reached for it. When he grabbed it and pulled it out, it looked like a pitch black wand with a white star and red markings on the wand's handle.

"Hey. This looks like that thing Timmy's fairies use to grant his wishes. I bet he'll need this." Danny said. He slipped it into his pocket before taking off again. Deeper inside, Timmy was still down about letting himself or Trixie get captured.

"Timmy, please. Stop thinking about how you failed everyone. We're not too late to stop him." Trixie said.

"Really Trixie? And how do you propose we get out?" Timmy asked. Trixie tried to say something, but just couldn't find the words to tell him. She sighed and turned away.

"I...I don't know. But, if we're going to be here, there's.....something I should probably tell you." Trixie said. Timmy glanced at Trixie.

"What's that Trixie? That you'll never want to speak to me again? How this is all my fault or....?" Timmy said before Trixie approached Timmy and kissed him.

"I've admired something about you for a while now and....I thought I should tell you that you're the sweetest and bravest boy I ever met." Trixie said.

"Really?" Timmy asked. Trixie nodded as Timmy began to smile again.

"Thanks Trixie. And....to me, you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Timmy said. Trixie started to tear a little as she and Timmy hugged. From afar, Danny watched with a tear in his eye.

"Man. I need to do more stuff with Sam. I've been a bit edgy about being more than friends. But...looking at Timmy, I think I need to do something else....once this is all over." Danny thought. He flew over to Timmy and tapped his shoulder. Timmy looked back as he took out the black wand.

"Hey guys. Guess what I found?" Danny asked. He handed Timmy the wand.

"What's this?" Timmy asked "Oh well. If this really IS a wand, then....I wish we were all back in Amity Park!" Suddenly, the wand glowed and it poofed Timmy, Trixie and Danny back into town. The Destructinator hadn't even noticed as he continued to attack. But the minute he did, he gasped.

"What?! How did you escape the Darkness?!" he shouted. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked up the street and saw Timmy.

"Timmy! He's back!" Wanda exclaimed. Jorgen also saw Timmy and cheered while taking out Destructinator copies without looking. Cosmo and Poof cheered as Danny fired a ghostly blast at the Destructinator's face. He groaned and tumbled back, nearly stepping on Fenton Works. Vlad blasted the Destructinator from behind and it nearly sent him toppling over.

"Hey Destructi-dork! You wanted to eliminate me right? Well, might I say that....you STINK at it!" Timmy shouted. Destructinator growled and roared, building up a massive surge of ghost energy.

"Care to say that again buck tooth?!" he shouted. A.J. saw Timmy and whistled to him. Suddenly, A.J. threw something to Timmy.

"Huh? What's this?" Timmy asked.

"It's something I designed that should hopefully eliminate HIM instead! Just make sure he swallows it up!" A.J. shouted as he and Chester continued to fight. With his fairies back at his side, Timmy and Danny were set for a final showdown with Destructinator. Wanda saw the black wand and gasped.

"Timmy! Is that....Is that....? It couldn't be. That's the Wand of Darkness, one of the legendary wands!" Wanda gasped. Timmy glanced at it.

"Really? Well, Danny found it inside the Darkness so....that must mean this wand uses dark magic instead of light." Timmy said. He figured that must've been how he was able to easily wish himself out of the Darkness.

"Well, we'll consider that later. Let's take down this over sized scrap metal first!" Danny shouted. Timmy nodded.

"I wish I had super powerful, magic armor!" Timmy shouted. His fairies poofed him up a powerful suit of armor that looked liked his "Turbo Timmy" armor but was a different shade of colors. On it was a "T" in the same style as Danny's "D". The Destructinator growled and attacked, before Timmy and Danny took off for the sky.

"Come on Destructinator! You wanna settle this? Bring it!" Timmy shouted. The Destructinator activated his rocket shoes and took off after them. He suddenly coughed something up and it was a Fairyversary Muffin!

"Wait a second! That's a...!" Timmy shouted.

"Yeah. A Fairyversary Muffin. When I was in Fairy World stealing those wands, I also stole one of these. Now....to make myself all powerful!" Destructinator declared. But all Danny did was laugh.

"A muffin?! Dude, are you even more dense than I....?" Danny asked. But after inhaling the muffin, he grew even bigger and now was twice the size of Amity Park!

"Uhh....forget I ever said that." Danny said. Timmy and Danny furiously flew around as the Destructinator was firing laser beams down at them and ghostly blasts.

"Run in fear Timmy Turner and friend! From this moment on, I am no longer the Destructinator! You may call me.....the Doominator!" he laughed "Because now, I am all powerful! You cannot beat me!" Timmy and Danny gasped.

"Oh yeah?! What about the Darkness you poofed up? I'm sure you don't have THAT thing's power." Timmy said. Destructinator growled.

"Well, since it failed to contain you, I guess I will just have to take it's power for my own then!" he roared. Taking a strong inhale, he completely sucked up the Darkness and his body darkened until he was pitch black with red eyes and a white "D" on his chest.

"Okay, what was the point of that? Now he's even more powerful!" Danny shouted.

"True. But with more power...comes greater difficulty controlling it." Timmy said. Timmy's words were being proven as the Doominator was suddenly having problems controlling the power flowing inside him. He had inhaled too many things! Suddenly, Danny felt something whack him in the head. He quickly turned around and grabbed something.

"Ow! What the?!" Danny groaned. He looked down and saw his father. In Danny's hand was the Fenton Thermos. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Wait. I think I know a way we can take this guy down...from the inside out!" Danny exclaimed. Whispering it to Timmy, the two quickly came at the Doominator. But still being able to move, Doominator was firing blasts furiously down at them.

"Hey Doominator! Got an upset stomach?" Timmy asked.

"Here! Maybe THIS will cure you!" Danny shouted. The Doominator growled and tried to suck the two of them up.

"If I'm going to explode, then I'm gonna make sure you two punks go out with me!" Doominator shouted. But suddenly, Danny opened the Thermos directly at the Doominator's mouth and fired. In a flash, the Thermos began sucking up every single ghost he absorbed and it also caught the Fairyversary Muffin with the stolen wands!

"It's working! It's working!" Timmy shouted. With all this power being rapidly sucked out of him, the Doominator reduced back to his miniature size but still retained his new colors.

"What?! No! NO!!!" he roared. The Doominator growled and eyed Timmy.

"You! You won't get away with this Turner!" he shouted. But as he came at him, Timmy suddenly flung something at him as he opened his mouth. The Doominator sucked it up, but quickly after, began to groan and creak. He clutched his chest.

"Wait! What's going on?! What is this?!" Doominator shouted. A.J. looked up with a confident grin.

"Just an anti matter grenade I whipped up. It goes off the minute you sucked it up, causing yourself to break apart from the inside out." A.J. said. The Doominator let off a loud "NOOOO!!!!!" before he literally was sucked into himself and was completely destroyed. His parts scattered across Amity Park as his Destructinator clones vanished along with the parts. Everyone cheered and applauded as Timmy and Danny flew back down to the surface.

"Timmy! Danny! You two did it! You destroyed the Destructinator and saved the city!" Wanda exclaimed. Danny took his thermos and opened it up. All the ghosts came out in a flash while taking the wands and Fairyversary Muffin with them.

"Thank you ghost boy. And MAN, was it dark in there!" Technus shouted. Ember clapped and so did the others, applauding Danny for freeing them. Skulker approached Danny.

"Well, we should get going. The ghost zone is probably missing a few hundred ghosts by now." Skulker said. Danny waved as the ghosts took off. But one look from Skulker made it clear that he was still going to hunt Danny down.

"Some things...never change." Danny said. Jorgen poofed to Timmy's side and extended his hand.

"Thank you again Turner. Thanks to you, the Destructinator and the new Darkness are gone for good." Jorgen said. With a wave of his wand, he brought everyone back to Fairy World for a giant feast and celebration party. Everyone from Amity Park joined in along with the other students from Dimmsdale, Crocker, as well as Timmy and Danny's parents.

"So this is Fairy World. Nice." Danny said. But just as he and Danny were about to take a drink, Jorgen stepped in.

"You DO realize Turner that I'm gonna have to erase everyone's memories of this and, hopefully, keep them wiped." Jorgen said. But Trixie gasped.

"What?! No way!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You're serious about that?!" Sam added.

"No! Not again! I don't want to forget about this! And I don't want him to feel ashamed that we had to have our memories erased to keep a secret. We promise!" Trixie exclaimed. Jorgen groaned.

"No offense, but it's in Da Rules that..." Jorgen said. But suddenly, Timmy whipped out the muffin that Doominator had taken.

"And uh....where did you get THAT?" Jorgen asked. Timmy chuckled.

"Let's just say old rust bucket gave me a parting gift before he left." Timmy said. Timmy quickly ate the muffin, before gagging on it's nasty taste afterwards, and wished that his friends could not have their memories erased. The wish was granted and Jorgen groaned.

"Great. NOW what am I supposed to do?!" Jorgen shouted. He quickly looked at them and figured that there was only one thing to do.

"Fine then. You want to keep your memories that badly? Fine. But, to keep an eye on you....to make sure you don't blow it, I'm assigning one of our best fairies to make sure you keep your yaps shut." Jorgen said. With a wave of his wand, Blonda suddenly appeared.

"Uhh...what's going on?" Blonda asked. Wanda gasped.

"What?! My sister?!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Yes! Don't you see how PERFECT they are? If Turner's friend is the most popular girl, then her perfect fairy match is Blonda, since SHE is just like her!" Jorgen exclaimed.

"What?! I have to be a fairy god parent?! Jorgen! Be reasonable!" Blonda shouted. Jorgen's decision was firm as he poofed a wand in her hand. Blonda groaned.

"Well, I have a feeling things are gonna be VERY interesting now." Timmy said. Later that day, everyone but Trixie, Chester, A.J., Danny and his friends' memories were erased by Jorgen and Danny bid farewell as Timmy left on his bus. With him also was Tucker and Sam.

"Hope to see ya again Timmy. It was a real blast." Danny said. Timmy chuckled.

"Yeah. Same here Danny." Timmy said. Previously, Danny gave Timmy his family's number if he ever felt like calling and waved one final goodbye as the buses left. Behind Danny, Vlad suddenly approached them.

"Well young Daniel, now that this matter has been taken care of, I can finally start my life again. But one thing I wish to ask you....you don't mind me coming back, do you?" Vlad asked. Danny smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Fine by me. But, mind if I ask one itsy bitsy favor first?" Danny asked. When Vlad asked what, it was pretty clear when Danny sent Vlad flying away yelling and Danny was in ghost state. Danny glanced at the viewers.

"What? I let bygones be bygones, right?" Danny asked. The three of them laughed.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_THE END_**


End file.
